poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of Belle's Magical World
On a camp under the stars, Hubie, Marina and the team reflect on their time living in the beast's castle. The Perfect Word The Beast and Belle plan to eat together, and the Beast asks for advice from Lumiere and Hubie. While Cogsworth and Marina escort Belle to the dining room, they come across the castle's well-meaning but rather verbose writer, Webster, turned into a dictionary, whom Belle and Marina invite to join them in the dining room (to Cogsworth's dismay). During the meal, while Belle explains a story she has been reading to the Beast, the Beast gets sweaty and demands that the windows be opened, despite there being a draught and the other servants getting cold. The Beast and Belle get into an argument, and the Beast strikes Webster off the table when the dictionary begins giving unwanted synonyms to Belle's insults. Subsequently, they both stop speaking to each other, despite Lumiere, Cogsworth, Hubie and his friends' attempts to patch things up. Eventually, Webster, feeling guilty for his part, forges a letter of apology from the Beast to Belle with his friends, a pile of papers named Crane and a quill named LePlume. Belle sees the letter, and makes amends with the Beast. That night, however, the truth comes out (thanks to Rocko), and after a furious chase around the castle, Beast catches and banishes Webster, Crane and LePlume for the forgery, throwing them into the forest. Belle and Marina venture out and bring them back, and the Beast, touched by Belle's sympathy, forgives the three and allows them back in, realizing that their intentions were good. The moral of this story being how easy it is to forgive. Fifi's Folly On the anniversary of Lumiere's first date with Fifi, Lumiere grows so nervous to the point that he cleans himself excessively and turns to Petra for advice, by walking with her in the garden and reciting what he plans to say to Fifi to her. Fifi overhears this, and believes that Lumiere and Petra are having an affair behind her back. In reality, Lumiere has planned a surprise snow ride around the castle gardens with Fifi. To get back at Lumiere, Fifi attempts to make Cogsworth like her, who is apparently not interested. Fifi even tries to sabotage the snow ride that Lumiere planned. Afterwards, Fifi insults Petra, much to her shock. However in the end, things are cleared up and Lumiere and Fifi go for the ride, but the pot they are sitting in slips off the edge of the balcony and hangs over the moat (the same chasm in which Gaston will eventually meet his doom). This was thank to Fifi sabotaging it earlier. Lumiere holds onto Fifi for while hanging for dear life, and tells her he loves her. Before they can fall, Belle, Cogsworth, Hubie and their friends arrive and get them back to safety. Fifi humbly apologizes to Petra and she forgives her. In this story everyone learns that "sometimes things are just as they seem." Mrs. Potts' Party Mrs. Potts is feeling depressed due to dreadful weather, and Bonkers, who has come to look at Mrs. Potts as a mother figure to everyone, especially Belle, decides to cheer her up by throwing a surprise party for her, all the while without waking the sleeping Beast (who spent the entire previous night fixing a leak in the roof). However, Lumiere and Cogsworth's rivalry gets in the way, in fields such as composing music, Mrs. Potts' favourite flowers (which they have to hide in the Beast's room every time Mrs. Potts sees them), and the cake's flavors. Eventually, Lumiere and Cogsworth's attempt to sabotage one another's decisions comes to a point where the baking cake explodes and makes a complete mess in the kitchen. Despite Mrs Potts reassuring him that his intentions were good, Bonkers begins to feel depressed too. Lumiere and Cogsworth decide to put their rivalry behind them for good and work together with Hubie, Marina and the others to make a small surprise for both Mrs. Potts and Bonkers. The plan goes well, and Mrs. Potts and Bonkers are cured of their depression, and the sun finally shines again. In this story, everyone learned the great power of cooperation and compromises. The Broken Wing Belle and Beast arrange to have lunch together again, but an injured bird accidentally flies into Belle's room, and she forgets her arrangement, instead paying more attention to the bird. Petra, Beanie and Timmy decide to help too, as they are birds. Beast discovers this, and flies into a rage, trying to catch the bird, but he trips over Cogsworth and hits his head hard on the floor. This strips him of his hatred for birds, but his selfishness drives him to lock the bird in a cage and demand that he sing for him when he pleases, but the obviously saddened and frightened bird refuses. Petra, Beanie and Timmy confront the beast and tells him that birds need to be free. Meanwhile, Cogsworth feels he is losing control over his staff, and demands their respect with harsh treatment. In the meantime, Beast releases the bird once its wing is cured, but the bird, still too weak, begins to fall, and Beast rushes to rescue it. In the process, Cogsworth falls from the West Wing balcony and into the garden, but is unhurt, and learns that you cannot demand respect, but you can earn it by giving it. And Belle and Beast make amends, and Beast learns to treat people and animals with respect and compassion. Category:Hubie and Marina's Adventures Series